Transmitting data to end users has become the main focus of many technologies. Data networks provide the backbone necessary to communicate the data from one point to another. Of course, using existing networks, like electrical power distribution networks, provides the benefit of not having to run new cables, which can create a great expense. On the other hand, using existing networks requires that the components that help carry the data conform to the requirements of the existing networks.
One particular existing network that recently has been used to carry data is the electrical power system. This system has the advantage of providing an existing connection to every customer premise. The electrical power distribution network includes many various divisions and subdivisions. Generally, the electric power system has three major components: the generation facilities that produce the electric power, the high-voltage transmission network that carries the electric power from each generation facility to distribution points, and the distribution network that delivers the electric power to the consumer. Generally, substations act as the intermediary between the high-voltage transmission network and the medium and low voltage distribution network. The substations typically provide the medium voltage to one or more distribution transformers that feed the customer premises. Distribution transformers may be pole-top transformers located on a telephone or electric pole for overhead distribution systems, or pad-mounted transformers located on or in the ground for underground distribution systems.
The sections of the electric power distribution system that are connected to the customers typically are low voltage (LV) sections having a voltage between 100 volts AC and 480 volts AC, depending on the system. In the United States, the low voltage section typically is about 120 volts AC (120 Vrms, 60 Hz). The sections of the power distribution system that provide the power to the low voltage sections are referred to as the medium voltage (MV) sections. The voltage of the MV section typically is in the range of 1,000 Volts to 100,000 volts and typically several thousand volts (e.g., 8.66 kilo volts (kV) to neutral or 15 kV between phase conductors). The transition from the MV section to the LV section of the power distribution system typically is accomplished with a distribution transformer, which converts the higher voltage of the MV section to the lower voltage of the LV section.
The medium and low voltage networks of the electrical power system have been used to establish a data network among the end users. In particular, the medium voltage network acts as an interface between centralized data servers and the low voltage network that connect to the end users. In order to obtain the advantages of using this existing network for transmitting data, however, certain constraints inherent with every power distribution system must be overcome. For example, any connections made between the medium and low voltage networks, outside of the usual and protected transformer interfaces, create concern for the safety of individuals and equipment brought about by the possibility of placing medium voltage levels on the low voltage network. Moreover, the difficulty of providing power to the equipment necessary to network the end user with the medium voltage network must be considered.
Many couplers that have been designed prior to this invention have relied on direct contact with the MV power line. The phase-to-earth ground voltage of the 15 kV system is 8.66 kV. As a consequence, the electronics and power supplies associated with the couplers have to be built to isolate the 8.66 kV potential from earth ground.
Thus, a coupling device should be designed to provide safe and reliable communication of data signals with a medium voltage power line, facilitate bi-directional broadband communications, ensure the safety of installation personnel, and prevent dangerous MV voltage levels from being conducted to the customer premises.
Various embodiments of the coupler of the present invention may provide many of the above features and overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.